Sweeter than Maple Icing
by CrazyRandomMusician
Summary: Which you know is darn sweet if you've ever made the stuff. Short celebration of my Nation's birthday. Involving cake and many little kisses.


Matthew's birthday was a day he looked forward to but a day that was also often a little stressful. For most of the day he was occupied with official things that he had to be in attendance for. Even the weeks preceding were no lighter in terms of workload and he also had to deal with preparations for the day of.

Of course, people setting off fireworks in honour of his birthday always gave him a warm feeling so even if the day itself was hectic he usually went to bed in a good mood. This was good because that positive energy was very much a thing he needed a store of to get him through Alfred's birthday a couple days later. Alfred got very excited about the whole thing and Matthew found himself inevitably drawn into all that excitement somehow.

Anyhow, of course since there were festivities the whole day Matthew didn't return home until later. When he finally arrived home the lights were all off except for one in the kitchen. Of course he went towards the light first. When he passed by the dining room table though, before he reached the kitchen, there was a cake with candles lit sitting in the middle of the table. The cake was plain but considering it was _his_ birthday he assumed it was some kind of maple flavoured.

"Happy Birthday," he heard Ludwig say from the doorway of the kitchen. He was carrying to glasses o what Matthew really hoped was beer.

"Thank you," said Matthew with feeling.

Ludwig smiled and handed him one of the glasses. Matthew returned the smile and placed a kiss on the corner of Ludwig's mouth.

"Did you make it yourself?" asked Matthew.

Ludwig gave Matthew a look, "Would I do any less for your birthday?"

"I love it. I love you."

The two shared a long kiss before Matthew turned away.

"Shall I blow out the candles?" he asked.

"Of course," replied Ludwig.

Matthew blew out the candles and then began removing them from the cake.

"Did you…" began Ludwig before seeming to think better of his question and instead helping to remove the remaining candles.

Matthew chuckled, "Oh, I think I'm quite perfectly happy with my life the way it is. I don't need to wish for anything else. Besides if I was going to wish for anything it would probably be to spend the evening with you and it seems that wish is already coming true."

Ludwig blushed. Matthew took the candles into the kitchen and came back with a knife and two plates with forks.

"What do you say moving this party to the roof to watch some fireworks?" said Matthew.

"I would love to," replied Ludwig smiling.

Matthew cut each of them a decently sized chunk of cake. They both collected their drink and cake and headed up to the roof.

The night was warm and there wasn't much wind so sitting on the roof was extremely pleasant. By chance the two settled in just as the fireworks started so they sat quietly enjoying their beer and cake, leaned against each other, staring at the sky.

When the show finally finished the two lay back and curled on their sides facing one another. Matthew leaned forward to touch his nose to Ludwig's.

"Kunik," he said softly to Ludwig.

Ludwig tilted his head up to place a kiss on Matthew's nose, then the corner of his mouth, and finally he kissed Matthew on the lips.

"Have you had a good birthday?" asked Ludwig.

"Definitely," replied Matthew. Matthew kissed Ludwig, this time a longer and deeper kiss. When they broke apart they lay there, ankles entwined for a while longer.

Eventually, though they grabbed their dishes and brought them to the sink inside. Ludwig insisted on washing them before they went to bed. Matthew heaved a playfully exaggerated sigh and grabbed a dishtowel to help dry the clean dishes.

Once everything was neatly tidied away the two headed to bed. Matthew collapsed gratefully and snuggled up to his partner before falling immediately asleep.

Ludwig wrapped his arms around Matthew and chuckled softly before planting a kiss on his temple and saying softly, "Goodnight love."


End file.
